Hidden Secrets
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: When Hermione was three years old her parents were killed however Hermione accidentally apparates to Forks, Washington leaving her brothers Jay and Cameron under the care of their uncle Billy then reunites with her family at last thanks to the Cullens. What happens when Hermione goes to Hogwarts instead of Salem Academy, soul bounds to Harry and Seth. Summary is inside.
1. Chapter One

**Hidden Secrets**

 **Summary: When Hermione was three years old, her parents were killed however, Hermione accidently apparates to Forks, Washington where her relatives live her uncle Billy and elder cousins Rebecca, Rachel and Jake in the LaPush reservation not realizing she left her family of siblings Jay, Cameron, Luna and Sophia behind at home in England. Billy Black panics when he learned and found out that his elder sister Emma and his brother in law Daniel got killed by death eaters. Now he's bound to find his nieces and nephews only to learn that his youngest niece Hermione got separated from her family; he managed to save his nephews Jay and Cameron but, not Hermione, Luna or Sophia (the twins) what happens when Hermione meets the Cullens and told them that she has relatives down in LaPush Reservation and took her to reunite with her uncle Billy with their permission of course. Billy Black was so relived to find his youngest niece Hermione safe and sound after being reunited with her family. Jay and Cameron were both relived to see their little sister again but, what about Luna and Sophia?**

 **What happens when Hermione goes to Hogwarts instead of Salem Academy like her elder brothers Jay and Cameron; meets Harry Potter only to found out that they're soul bond to one another, learn about his creature inheritance, being a veela and Siren where he'll have more than one mate? He and Hermione agreed to keep this secret to themselves until they find their missing mate? Who could that be? And what happens if it's Seth Clearwater who *imprints* on them and happens to be the missing mate and happens to be one of Hermione's best friends back home... Considering they're still young... the Elders, Sam and the pack decided to keep it to themselves until Harry and Hermione are a bit older despite how Jake's overprotective with his cousins.** **What a girl to do? Although Alice Cullen did tell her it was bound to happen sooner or later so both boys are okay with this causing Hermione to blush? Seth and Harry would do anything to protect their mates? Let's see how this is going to turns out. Warning includes manipulative/bashing Dumbledore and Weasley's.**

 **Chapter One: Attacked & Family Rescue!**

Three-year-old Hermione Lilian Rose Granger was with her older brothers Jay and Cameron with their parents Daniel and Emma having tea, the twins Luna and Sophia were taking their naps in their bedrooms discussing their family vacation plans to visit Billy Black and their cousins in America for the summer Daniel and Emma felt their wards being alerted by unwanted visitors which startled the family quite harshly trying to get in.

"What was that?" Emma asked; alerted by the wards.

"Grab the kids and hide Emmy," Daniel panicked.

Emma didn't have to be told twice grabbed Mia (Hermione, Cam (Cameron) and their eldest Jayden into her arms rushing to hide inside the cupboard, mumbling a protection spell upstairs where their youngest Luna and Sophia were sound asleep; "Darlings I want you to hide in the cupboard quickly," their mum Emma ushered them into the cupboard.

"Mommy I'm scured," Cameron whimpered; Cameron's 5-years old.

"Shhh it's going to be okay darlings," their mother Emma comforted her 2nd eldest son "Jay you need to stay here, protect Cameron, Mia, and the twins— "taking something out of her pocket was a pocket watch "Press this button it's going to send you to your uncle Billy's house in America; he'll know what to do; your things should be inside with the twins and whatever you do don't look back okay Jayden," she instructed.

Jayden furrowed his eyes not understanding why "Uncle Billy?"

"Yes, darling he'll know what to do," Emma instructed softly peeking through the gap hole not wanting to be long "I have to help your father— "which was cut off by Daniel who suddenly got inside except now he's a bit bruised with cuts "Danny? Are you alright?"

Daniel chuckled "I'm fine honey—I manage to kill three of them but, there's more coming— "with a serious look causing Emma to panic "We have to get out of here quickly it would seem this house is no longer safe," he grimly answered.

Emma was teared up "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive… we both know we put the wrong person to be our secret keeper Em,"

Emma closed her eyes "I had a bad feeling we picked the wrong person… we should've kept Sirius and— "she was about to continue but, felt the wards again "It would seem we spoke too soon. Jay stay here and don't make a sound we're going to check it out," she answered causing Jay to hide between the shadows holding Hermione and Cameron.

"Don't make a sounds kids we'll be right back," Daniel instructed softly following not far behind his wife. He knew that if he and his wife don't make it ... this would be the last time either of them would see their children and hoped that Billy Black felt the emergency wards at his house in America.

Jayden nodded as he looked torn but, held his siblings close not wanting to the bad guys to find them. "I promise dad?" he whimpered; once their parents close the cupboard behind them trying not to make a sound; Hermione got out of her big brother Jayden's grasp and watched through a tiny gap watching their parents fought off against the attackers then got attacked from behind and dying. Hermione made a small gasp that both her brothers had to cover her mouth from trying not make any more sounds so they wouldn't be find out.

Cameron held Hermione close fearing for their lives while Jayden held them both hiding behind some clothes. After the attackers left they heard a woman voice ordering them to search; they panicked thinking about their little sisters. They went upstairs searching, at first there was no sound which left them confuse… maybe their mum did something to hide the twins? Jayden needed to find their youngest sisters.

Once the attackers searched the house they left; Jayden steadied his breath looking through the small gap once more.

"A—are thuy gune big bruther?" Hermione whimpered; Hermione's 3 years old.

Jayden whimpered seeing their parents on the floor "I—I don't know Mia… let—let me check…" he steadied his breath trying to be brave "Stay here… until I give a signal that the coast is clear…" they slowly opened the cupboard a bit wider and saw their parents laying on the ground covered in blood.

Hermione hesitantly with tears rolling down her cheeks rushed to her parents "Mummy, daddy! Please wake up!" she cried out.

Jayden and Cameron grew quiet; their tears silently rolling down their cheeks, Jayden kneeled closing his parent's eyes so it would seem their asleep "We—we have to get out of here Mia…" he whispered.

"Huw? we dun't know how to druve or huve muney?

"With this?" Jayden showed her an old pocket watch which made Hermione curious.

"Whut is it?"

"I don't know mummy said to press this button and we'll be with uncle Billy— "Jayden furrowed his eyebrows "Let's grab our things, Lulu and Sophie so we can go find uncle Billy," he paused for a moment "Cam can you also grab a phone too," Jayden instructed his brother turning to his sister "Mia you grab Lulu and Sophie; mummy said she packed our things inside the closet in their room it has everything thure okay," he explained.

Hermione, however wasn't listening as she's trying to wake up their parents.

"Mia— "Jayden soften his eyes; as he's also sad about their parents "I need you to be brave and grab Lulu, Sophie and our things are in the closet okay so we can get out of here?"

Hermione sniffed "I want mommy and daddy, they have to wake up we're supposed to go Disneyland, go to the zoo, see uncle Billy, our cousins, everything they prumise— "she cried out trying to get their parents to wake up.

"Mia please…you don't think I want them to wake up too but, we need to grab Lulu and Sophia" Jayden's eyes were filled with tears rolling down his cheeks "You remember what mummy and daddy told us don't you?"

Hermione sniffed nodding her head "Okey—I'll get Sophie and Lulu—with our things," she whispered.

Jayden kissed her forehead "Good, don't be long we have to leave quickly Mia,"

"Okey," Hermione sniffed rushing upstairs to grab their things and their little sisters.

Jayden kneeled holding back his sob but, noticed that Cameron came back with the phone "Cam I want you to call uncle Billy, the number should be on the phone…" his voice was hoarse; to terrified to move now.

Cameron nodded "Okey,"

In the other side of England, you would see the United States of America where you'll find a small town called Forks, Washington stood the LaPush Reservation at 8:30 in the morning in the residence of Billy Black house. Billy however happens to be a wizard; well a squib; in Billy's side of the family there's dark wizards and witches; some of his relatives were light side; he happens to be in the light side; he lost his magic core, making him a squib during the car accident that killed his wife and nearly cost his legs. He's now in a wheelchair because of it.

He felt his house vibrate which he ignored thinking it's the alarm clock until he felt the alarm went off that caused him to rapidly got up; He grabbed his wheelchair and raced down to the office where the alarms went off all over code blue; Billy panicked and swore under his breath then he heard his youngest son crying.

"Becca can you grab your brother please," Billy yelled over from his office.

"Okay daddy," Rebecca replied; rushing to her little brother being a mother figure to her youngest siblings, bouncing Jake to calm him down "Shhhh it's okay Jake, Becca's here Shhh," she shushes her brother.

Jake whimpered rubbing his eyes "Whet is that sound?"

"I don't know Jake?" Rebecca sighed "Rae can you check on daddy please?"

Rachel shrugged "Yeah okay," she rushed down to check on their father, slowly peeking through his bedroom "Daddy?" no answer.

Just then the phone went off causing Rachel quite startled that she steadied her heart and answered.

"Hello?"

"….."

"Hello? Is somebody there…?"

"B-b-Becca," Cameron was in tears; Rachel furrowed her eyebrows "No it's Rachel? Who is this?"

"Rae… Rae-Rae— "Cameron voice was hoarse from crying to much "It's me Cameron…?"

"Cameron…?"

"Yeah it's me…"

"Cameron… where's—where's auntie Emma… and uncle Dan… or—or Jayden? Where's Jayden?"

"…." All Rachel can hear were hiccups from Cameron.

"Cameron… is auntie Emma with you?"

"….." Cameron continued to hiccup.

"Cameron? Talk to me…let me talk to Jayden…? Put Jayden on the phone?"

Cameron hiccupped steadied his breath "I—I—Jayden… he—he told me to call uncle Billy…and…momma my momma… my daddy… they're gone… they're gone…"

"What—who's gone—what's wrong Cam?"

"Momma and daddy they're gone Rae-Rae— "Cameron kept repeating himself "I need to talk to uncle Billy… momma said he'd know what to do…Jay can't talk…Mia went to grab Sophie and Lulu… I—I don't know what to do," he hiccupped feeling himself panicking and overwhelmed by the traumatize events "I need to talk to uncle Billy?"

"Okay, okay I'm going to get my dad Cam," Rachel swallowed her tears feeling a bad feeling in a pit of her stomach as she raced over to find her dad "Daddy!" who just came out of the office startled by his elder daughter "Daddy!" she was already in tears.

"Rae what's wrong sweetie," Billy frowned noticing his daughter was crying "Is something wrong with Jake? Or Becca? What is it? You can tell me?"

Rachel hiccupped "No, no daddy Jake, Becca and I are fine—it's just Cameron—he's on the phone he's upset something about auntie Emma and uncle Danny and I tried to calm him down and he was talking to fast I can barely understand what he's saying. Here maybe you can calm him down he's upset," she cried out not noticing that her twin sister Rebecca was holding their brother in her arms by the stairs watching.

Billy swallowed looking back at his office "Alright sweetie," he tried to comfort her with a hug "Shh it's going to be okay Rae—let me talk to him— "Rae passed the phone to her father "Hello Cameron? —it's me your uncle Billy what's wrong son— "Billy listened to his nephew who was rambling trying to explain in tears; he frowned then paled "Cameron where's your mum? Let me talk to her? — "Billy paused "Whoa, whoa, whoa—slow down what happen? —Cam I can barely understand what you're saying and— "again Cameron repeatedly the events except sniffling and hiccupping "Okay, where's your mum…Cameron put your mom on the phone? — "this is when Billy face drained "Why—where—what's wrong…?" he swallowed his tears despite how his face is pale "I'm on my way! You kids stay put where's your brother Jayden? He's not moving… what do you mean he's not moving… oh—oooh— "causing his daughters curiously while Jake was rubbing his eyes "We'll be there in 10 minutes son just don't go anywhere,"

"Hurry uncle Billy— "Cameron hiccupped through his tears.

"I'm coming Cameron you and Jayden wait for us give us at least 10-15 minutes," Billy rushed over turning to Rebecca "Becca I need you to grab my cell phone and call Charlie tell him he needs to come over asap I know he's currently at work but, tell him it's an 911 emergency hurry," he instructed his eldest daughter who passed Jake to Rachel then went back to his phone conversation with Cameron "Cameron are you still—what was that? a pocket watch? Your mum gave Jayden a pocket watch— "then realization dawned to him "Right, right okay we'll be right there. Tell your brother Jay to stay put and tell Mia to grab the twins with your things so we'll be there quick as soon as Charlie gets here okay,"

"Okey— "Cameron sniffed "Hurry uncle Billy…I'm scared…"

"It's going to be okay son it's going to be okay— "Billy swallowed his tears "Cameron where exactly in the house are you in?"

"We were inside the cupboard but, we rushed over once they left uncle Billy so we're in the living room with momma and daddy…" Cameron hiccupped.

Billy paled "Okay tell Jayden to stay there and grab your sisters; your godfather and I will be there in 10 minutes I promise," he instructed his nephew.

"Okey,"

Once they hung up Billy rushed over to the living room to see Charlie the chief of police out of breath holding Rebecca into his arms; she was sobbing that left Billy's heart torn. Charlie was breathing heavily which Billy gave him a glass of water.

"What happen," Charlie panicked looking around "Becca came out of nowhere into my office crying saying there's an emergency something about Emma and Danny?"

"Yeah that's right we're going to England. Emma and Danny are in trouble, I don't have time to call a babysitter so I have no choice to bring the kids with me—Becca, you girls grab your coats and Jake's jacket while you're at it— "Billy swallowed his tears turning to his best friend Charlie pale expression "We need to go over there now I know I'm not who I used to be but, I felt the wards from the office until the alarm went off causing the kids upset; next thing I knew Cameron called being upset and he told me what happen we have to get there," he panicked.

"Billy we can't just go to England now it's going to take 15 hours by the time we get there," Charlie argued.

"No it won't not unless we used to the floo come on," Billy argued as he turned himself to the fireplace causing Charlie dumbfounded.

"England—who—what—where—why—when—how" Charlie spluttered in shock.

"Come on we don't have time to waste Charlie, kids stay close to Charlie when we get there I don't want you to split up from me got it,"

"Okay daddy," Rebecca mumbled.

"Through here— "Billy wheeled himself to the fireplace where he got inside got some floo powder "I'll go first; you have to say very loudly and clearly **_"GRANGER RESIDENCE"_** then he disappeared with a poof causing Charlie gape at his best friend like a fish then grabbed Billy's kids who looked confuse "Come on kids we're going to England hold onto me okay **_"GRANGER RESIDENCE"_** 1 minute later he's in Emma's and Daniel's house.

 **[10 minutes earlier] …**

Neither Jayden and Cameron noticed that their little sister started crying as she can hear their one year old sisters Luna and Sophia crying in the rooms/cribs trying to get pass the safety bars in their room. Crying little Hermione then accidently apparates making a whoosh sound while the same time their godfather Charlie Swan, their uncle Billy, with his kids Rebecca, Rachel and Jake who was in his pajamas being woken up crying upset by the alarms around the house so he's a little grumpy

"Cam, is Mia with you? What's taking her so long?" Jayden asked pacing back and forth for their uncle Billy to show up.

"No she's still upstairs with Lulu and Sophie— "Cameron stopped when he heard a whoosh sound, he stopped and widen his eyes in horror as he raced upstairs to their younger sisters Luna and Sophia not in their crib or Mia "Lulu—Sophie!? MIA?!" he screamed for their sisters but, no answer.

"Cameron we have to go what's taking so long?" Jay asked.

"I—I—I can't find them… Lulu… Soph… Mia…" Cameron panicked looking all over the room searching for their sisters but, no prevail.

"WHAT?!" Jay raced over to his sister's room but, to find Cameron panicking looking around the room "What do you mean they're gone—Soph, Lulu, Mia!"

"I don't know one minute they were here and then their gone— "Cameron panicked scared in fear.

Jayden paled closing his eyes "No, no, no, no, no, no, no— "scattering around the room "Mia! Mia! Soph! Lulu! Come on Mia! Answer me?!"

Jayden and Cameron Granger continued to search around each bedroom for their sisters from the past 20 minutes. Jayden paled, feeling himself panicking—he should've went with Mia to grab their sisters; it was his job at the eldest to protect his sibling and yet he failed… he failed to protect his sisters then they would've be—he swallowed his tears feeling himself weak falling on his knees defeated which brought Cameron to turn to see his elder brother and rushed over to catch his brother.

"Jay— "Cameron cried out grabbing his brother to steady him, he saw Jay's eyes were hollow, defeated, conflicted, emotionless, he only had his brother Jay the last thing he wanted was losing his brother too; everything was a mess his parents are gone… his sisters… he didn't know what else to do? Were they taken by those attackers that killed his parents… he had so many unanswered questions that was until he heard a voice… he didn't know it then but, he was rocking back and forth next to Jay… he felt so defeated… he wanted his parents back his sisters… back … his family was falling apart…

until their uncle Billy flooed inside the living room coughing despite how he's in a wheelchair he didn't seem to care now all he knew he's worried sick about his sister and her family; he just hoped he wasn't too late. All Cameron knew was that he's staying in his spot with his brother Jay with a hollow expression waiting for their uncle Billy, he promised he'd save them… he has too… or else they'll be alone….20 long minutes Billy Black finally arrived. He looked around the place was a mess—Billy can tell it was in the living room; everything was broken, torn, everywhere—he swallowed his tears.

"EMMA!?" he panicked looking for his sister "Where are you?" he hoarse.

 ** _[no answer] …_**

Charlie Swan, arrived with Billy's kids; Rebecca, Rachel and little Jacob 'Jake' who's currently in his pajamas; Charlie coughed from the smoke blinking his eyes and spluttered in shock seeing that he's in his best friend's house Daniel and Emma Granger then saw Billy.

"Go find your dad girls I got Jake," Charlie steadied Jake while the girls nodded at this.

"Daddy?"

Billy sighed in relief seeing his daughters, Charlie and Jake okay "I should've came earlier" his eyes were in tears "… This is all my fault…I should've came earlier" his voice was hoarse.

"This was not your fault Billy… it could've happen to anyone …I just hope the kids are okay…" Charlie hoarse.

Billy paled "The kids— Jayden, Cameron, Mia, !?" he panicked calling for his nephews and niece "Kids? It's me your uncle Billy?" he yelled.

 **[no answer] …**

Charlie scanned around "We have to check on Emma Billy? They might get hurt— "he steadied Jake into his arms "Becca, Rae stay close to your father and I… and don't run off to far okay… we might be having company… so you stay close to us okay," he whispered taking out his gun.

"Okey— "Rebecca whimpered "Daddy I'm scared…"

"I know sweetie I know…" Billy steadied his breathing "JAYDEN. CAMERON. MIA?! Are you kids alright?" he yelled again; no answer "It's me your uncle Billy. I'm here with Charlie and your cousins… Becca, Rae and Jake…"

 **[no answer] …**

Billy closed his eyes; his thoughts were saddening 'Please, lord have mercy please tell me I'm not too late...' he sadly thought to himself.

Billy swallowed his tears "Becca I want you and Rae to go upstairs and find your cousins they might be up there hiding and girls be careful—"Becca and Rae nodded as they rushed upstairs while he, Charlie, and Jake looked around to look for Emma and Daniel Granger until he stopped seeing two dead bodies slashed covered in blood; their eyes were hollow causing Billy to choke in tears "Emmy…oh Emmy.." his voice was broken then looked at his brother in law "Danny.. no… no… no… no… no... no. no, no, no, no" he collapsed.

Charlie rushed over to grab Billy by the arms "Billy!" he cried out in panic, Jake whimpered trying to wake up his dad.

"Daddy!"

Charlie sighed when he felt Billy's breathing "It's okay Jake your dad's okay he's just in shock— "he swallowed when he grabbed a blanket and covered his friends "There… now we don't have to um—look you stay close to me okay Jake… we have to find your cousins… where I hope well let's just pray they're okay huh?" he trying to lighten the mood; Jake just whimpered.

Charlie sighed.

In the top floor; Rebecca and Rachel Black were searching for their cousins "Jayden? Cameron? Mia… Sophia… Lulu where are you?" Rebecca cried out.

"Cam it's us me and Becca?" Rachel whispered.

Cameron suddenly felt someone calling him in the background that he stopped "Uncle Billy? Is that you…" his voice was hoarse.

"Cameron… is that you?" Rebecca whispered "Where are you?"

Cameron weakly got up "In here … Jayden and I are in Sophia and Lulu's room in the left side…"

Rebecca and Rachel raced over to look then widen their eyes in horror "Jay" they cried out "Cam! What happen? Are you hurt? Your bleeding?"

Cameron looked down seeing his t-shirt was covered in blood "Oh… I didn't notice that…"

Rachel checked for any other injuries which luckily there weren't anyway "Where's Mia? Sophia and Lulu?"

"I failed them, I failed them, I failed them, I failed them," Jayden kept repeating himself rocking himself back and forth.

Rebecca rushed over "What's wrong with Jay?"

"I don't know… he's been like that for a while… I tried to help but, he wouldn't listen to me…" Cameron's voice was small.

"What happen? Where are they?"

Cameron continued to cry "I—I don't know… mommy and daddy they—they— "he was practically shaking "Jay—he's not answering me I—I don't know what to do and Mia—I don't know where she is or—or Lulu and Sophia…their gone… they're all gone…" he kept rocking back and forth.

"Shhh it's okay Cam. It's going to be okay— "Rebecca rushed over to her little cousin hugging him while Rachel went to check on Jayden.

"Jay… Jay-Jay?" Rachel whispered looking at her cousin; his eyes were hollow "It's—It's going to be okay we'll—we'll find Mia… Lulu and Sophie… I promise…"

Jayden didn't answer.

Rebecca closed her eyes "Rae grab uncle Charlie while I grab their things okay," she whispered.

"Okay," Rachel whispered racing downstairs to grab their godfather Charlie who went upstairs.

"Rae what's— "Charlie stopped to see his godsons, his face drained and paled "Jayden, Cameron! Thank goodness you kids are okay," he sighed in relief looking around; if he had to guess this is the twins Luna and Sophia's room "Where's your sisters?" he asked.

Cameron and Jayden grew silent.

"Jayden? Cameron?"

"Uncle Charlie, Mia, Lulu and Sophia are missing,"

Charlie paled "What…when?"

"We don't know… they haven't talked much …"

Charlie then grabbed his godsons then turned to the girls "Becca, Rae can you grab and pack their things; they're going to be staying with you guys for the time being until I figure out what happen— "causing the girls to nod at this as they rushed to pack their things since Jay and Cameron aren't moving now "Once you're done meet me downstairs okay," he instructed.

"Okay," Rebecca and Rachel murmured at this.

"Becca I'll grab Mia's, Sophia's and Lulu's then you can get Jay and Cameron okay,"

"Okay,"

Rebecca and Rachel grabbed a couple of suitcases from the closet which was a lot so they packed everything they can; most of their clothes, toys, etc.

It's been half an hour since the girls packed; Charlie went to help the girls since Jake is still young so he's staying with Billy while Rachel and Rebecca raced over to help their father when Charlie arrived 10 minutes later. Charlie then explained to Billy's kids that their dad is okay he just fainted from shock. They were still worried about him so Charlie had to take over.

Jayden managed to snap out of his funk for a little and wen to grab something out of his parent's room; which was the rack pack that was filled with their things that their parents brought in case something was to happen to them. Most of their properties were now the children once their older but, if something were to happen to Emma and Daniel; Billy Black will be the ones to be their current guardians.

That was until they heard a groan causing Charlie to sigh in relief helping him up.

"Wha—what happen?"

"You collapse in shock causing me and your kids to panic— "Charlie helped him up into his wheelchair "I'm sorry for your loss Billy after losing Sara… not that long ago… now your sister Emma and her family… I can't imagine how that feels…" he explained sincerely.

Billy closed his eyes "Thank you Charlie… I appreciate you coming with me— "causing Charlie to nod at this where he saw his nephews Jayden and Cameron with hallow expressions on their faces; they had blood on their shirts; Billy looked around for the girls Hermione, with baby Luna and Sophia but, couldn't find them.

"Jayden, Cameron where's your sisters?" Billy asked.

Jay and Cameron grew quiet bowing their heads "We—we don't know?"

Billy's eyebrows went high in shock "What—what do you mean you don't know?"

"They're gone uncle Billy… right after hung up I heard a whoosh sound and by the time I got upstairs they were gone," Cameron hoarse.

"I failed to protect them," Jayden mumbled causing Billy to frown as he kneeled to his nephew.

"Jayden this wasn't your fault— "Billy lifted his chin to look at him "We're going to find your sisters I promise," he assured his nephew "Did you grab everything that you need?"

Jayden and Cameron nodded.

"Uncle Billy what's going to happen to momma and daddy? And where are we going to live…" Cameron asked his voice was small.

Billy soften his eyes "We're going to give your parents a private funeral at our place… and you two are going to stay with me; I don't have a lot of room but, we'll make space," he explained.

"And I'm going to give a full investigation but, then again … I don't think any police will ever find the culprit who did this to your parents…" Charlie murmured.

"What about our sisters… they're gone…" Cameron sniffed.

Charlie kneeled "I promise boys I'm going to find your sisters even if it's the last thing I do; you hear me we're going to get through this together, you still have us your uncle Billy, your cousins, your godfathers both me and Harry, your godmother Sue everyone in the Reservation will be there to help you whenever they can okay" he assured his godson; Cameron sniffed and ran into his godfather into a hug which cause Charlie to soften his eyes; his heart broke for his godsons he just hopes his goddaughters are alright…

"Well we should get going before… well … you know…." Billy murmured "Once I take the kids home you and I are going to grab their bodies—since I'm Emma's brother; her only relative left… I don't want anyone finding out what really happen to them— "causing Charlie to nod at this in agreement "I think they would've want that... a private funeral," he explained.

"I agree go on and I'll grab the rest of their things," Charlie murmured.

Billy nodded "Come on kids—Becca, Rae, hold Jake closely—Jay, Cameron stay close— "he grabs some floo powder **_"BILLY BLACK RESIDENCE"_** and disappeared in their home; Rachel, and Rebecca entered first with Jake being carried by Becca; Jay and Cameron came after "Okay you kids stay here— Becca call Sue Clearwater tell her to watch you kids while I check with Charlie; oh, and don't leave the house until we get back alright girls," he explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **It took me a while to rewrite this chapter but, now it's officially done for you guys to read. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Meetings & Family Reunion!**

"Jayden why don't you and Cameron take Jake into his room it's almost time for his nap," Billy murmured causing the boys to nod as they carried Jake to his room in silence causing their uncle to sigh; he didn't blame them after all they witness their parents murder… he vowed to himself he's going to catch the culprit who killed his sister Emma and her husband even it's the last thing he does then turned to his daughters "Becca, Rae I'll be back at least half an hour depends on how long Charlie and I going to gather everything from the house—See you in a few minutes sweetie— ** _"GRANGER RESIDENCE"_** and disappeared with green fire; they were still not used to everything but, they're going to wait till their father explained it.

"Okay daddy," Rebecca murmured while Rachel raced to grab the phone to dial Harry and Sue Clearwater repeating what their dad said. The Clearwater's raced to Billy Black house to babysit them after explaining the situation. Leah being the same age as Rebecca, and Rachel was happy to hang out with her best friends while her little brother Seth well he's still a baby so he couldn't do much. Leah Clearwater saw her other best friends Jayden and Cameron Granger; she was confused but, decided to ask later.

"Hi Rae. Hi Becca," Leah greeted her two best friends.

"Hey Leahbee," Rae and Rebecca greeted her.

Leah looked around seeing Jayden and Cameron "Hi Jay, Hi Cameron, I didn't know you were in Forks? When did you get here?" she asked.

 **[no answer] …**

"Jay— "Leah waved her hand over her friend "Cameron? you both okay?"

Rebecca and Rachel looked at each other "Lee, come on we need to talk," they both murmured heading upstairs.

"Girls where are you going?" Sue called over the girls.

"Upstairs we need to talk to Lee about something," Rebecca answered.

Sue was about to protest but, Harry put his hand over his wife "Okay girls don't get into too much trouble you hear?"

"Yes, uncle Harry," "Yes, daddy" Rebecca, Rachel and Leah murmured heading upstairs.

"Harry why did you do that for?" Sue scolded her husband.

Harry sighed "Let's just meet Charlie and Billy in the kitchen I'm sure they'll be able to explain what's going on— "he paused for a moment "And I don't know if you noticed honey but, Rachel told me that Jayden and Cameron are here and— "he stopped noticing their godsons Jayden and Cameron with Jake in their arms with hollow expressions on the boy's face; well not Jake since he's sleeping.

"Jayden, Cameron" Sue gasps in surprise "What on earth are you two doing here?"

"They're here to stay with me," a familiar voice entered Billy Black with Charlie behind him with the rest of Billy's sister and her family things "Daniel and Emma Granger are dead," he voice was hoarse.

Sue Clearwater gasps "No— "she covered her mouth in shock "How?" her voice was hoarse.

Billy was shaking "I—I don't know but, I need to make some room for the boys—they uh witness their parents being murdered— "his voice was hoarse.

Sue and Harry face expression drained, fell and in shock.

"That's terrible when did you find out?" Harry was shaking; Daniel was one of his best friends growing up.

"This morning we don't know a lot of details but, Jayden, Cameron and little Mia witness their parents murder— "Charlie hoarse who floo in after Billy "Their bodies…they—it wasn't a pretty sight… I have to make a few phone calls—to do a private investigation over this; it's a crime scene we manage to grab everything out of the way—I called a good friend of mine to send Daniel and Emma's bodies here where we're going to have the funeral…which usually takes a month but, I manage to get it early at least week so we have a lot of preparations to do," he explained.

Harry and Sue Clearwater nodded sadden over their childhood friends.

"Oh Billy— "Sue cried over her friend "I am so sorry about Emma and Danny… those poor kids— "then noticed her goddaughters weren't around "Speaking of the kids where's little Mia, Luna and Sophia? Surely you didn't leave them there, did you?" she asked motherly tone.

"Actually— "Billy intervened "That's another thing we should tell you—apparently when Cameron and I were done talking; he claimed there was a whoosh sound…at the twin's bedroom—I don't want to alarm the young ones but, there's a possibility they could've been kidnapped… or— "he stopped causing their friends to widen in horror "Well... I don't want to think that but, Mia, Luna and Sophia are missing so we need to make some fliers on missing children; here everywhere; I don't care where but, I need to find my nieces besides Jayden and Cameron, my sister's kids I can't—I can't even think if— "he was shaking closing his eyes sadly which Sue put her hand on her friend comfort.

"We'll find them Billy I don't know how but, we will... it might take weeks, months years but, we'll find them… "Sue replied with a determine tone "Emma's my best friend. I would hate that her children got separated during all of this," she murmured.

"That makes two of us," Charlie coughed "Well I'm going to head to the station Billy do you have any recent pictures of the girls so I can start with those fliers?" he asked.

"Yeah I have loads," Billy gave a hollow smile grabbing his wallet grabbing a recent picture of his nieces Hermione, Luna and Sophia Granger; Hermione Granger (3 years old), Luna and Sophia are both twins so they're only a year old "Here you go Charlie, that's their recent picture,"

Charlie nodded "Great I'll be sure to make load of copies and grab some people to help out find your nieces Billy,"

"Thank you Charlie I appreciate that," Billy smiled sadly.

"Of course, of course," Charlie nodded looking at his watch "I should get back to work; I told Matt that I'll be back before 3 and it's already 2:34," he explained.

"Go ahead Charlie I'll even have some of the locals in LaPush help out as well," Sue offered.

"That would be great the more the merrier; we need all the help we can get to find those girls," Charlie replied with a serious tone.

Billy Black and the locals including Charlie Swan started to make fliers for the missing girls Hermione Granger (3 years old), Luna Lovegood and Sophia Lovegood (1 years old-twins) missing in England; age, hair, eye color, etc didn't reveal a lot but, stated that her uncle (Billy Black) and her cousins Rebecca, Rachel and Jake, her brothers Jayden and Cameron Granger, (Charlie Swan, Harry and Sue Clearwater) the kid's godparents are looking for the girls; if anyone have any information or seen these girls to call Charlie Swan. Neither of them knew that Hermione Granger arrived in town that same day when Hermione, Jayden, Cameron, Luna and Sophia lost their parents or how they were separated from their sisters except in the other side of the woods where the Cullens residence live…

Forks, Washington 2 hours later… that same day in the afternoon.

Hermione fell asleep from crying and seven vampires were out hunting/drinking animals and Esme the motherly figure of the family heard young Hermione crying and so using her maternal instincts tracked the little girl's cries and saw a small girl sleeping she had tear stains down her face and leaves from when she fell asleep on the earth where leaves had fallen into the dirt.

"Carlisle!" Esme cried out as she held the girl in her arms. All the family hearing Esme rush to where she was and they saw a small girl sleeping in Esme's arms. Rosalie gasps rushing to her adopted mother side.

"What happen?" Rosalie asked gasps in shock with Emmett her husband holding her into a hug.

"I don't know this poor girl," Esme answered soften her eyes wiping the dirt and leaves off the little girl.

Jasper feels something wrong with the girl "Esme I think she has a fever?"

Carlisle feels her forehead furrowing his eyebrows "She has a temperature you're right Jasper,"

"What's a young girl like herself doing out in this weather?"

"I don't know… but, she has tear stains meaning she was crying… we have to get her warm fast or I fear that she might die since she's so young her immune system's weaker than an average human because it does have the age of zero human's immune system is weak and grows stronger as humans get older,"

"Then let's take her back, Alice, Jasper come with us. Emmett, Rose, Edward you finish hunting and we'll meet you back at the house?"

"Actually I think Alice and Jasper should go hunting with Edward while Em and I go with you Esme?" Rosalie offered soften her eyes at the little girl.

"Very well you two go with me, Alice and Jasper you go with Edward finish your hunting we'll meet you at the house later," Carlisle nodded at this.

Not realizing the little girl was the niece of Billy Black who's been missing that left her family panicking; Jay and Cameron her elder brothers never lost hope over their little sisters Hermione, Luna or Sophia. Since Jayden and Cameron been staying with their uncle Billy they haven't said one word since the incident which made their relatives very worried for them.

2 ½ weeks later…

Hermione woke up in a bed she didn't recognize and a man dressed in a white lab coat and wore a stethoscope around his neck "Oh good you're awake," he gently softens "I'm Carlisle Cullen what's your name?"

Hermione grew quiet as her parents told her not to speak to strangers but, with this man he seems nice; she was a bit torn so she decided to tell her name "I'm—I'm Hermione w-whure am I?"

Carlisle gave a gentle smile "You're in my home in Forks, Washington?"

Hermione pondered for a moment "How'd I get from Engwand to hure?"

Carlisle ponders for a moment "I don't know however what I do know is that you had a high fever probably cause by you being exposed to the cold for too long,"

"Did you say I'm in Furks?"

"Yes, that would be correct why do you ask?"

"My uncle and my cousins lives hure?"

Carlisle blinked his eyes dumbly "Oh? Who's your uncle?"

Hermione grew quiet as her voice was small "Uncle Billy…."

"Do you mean Billy Black…he lives in La Push not far from here?"

"Yesh, do you know my uncle Billy Mr. Carlisle?"

"Call me Carlisle, Hermione and yes we're … more like acquaintances… does that mean you have relatives here in Forks I mean?"

"Yesh, my uncle Billy is my momma's bruther?"

Carlisle slowly nod at this "I see… well you let me take care of it I'll be sure to let your uncle know hmm?"

"Okey?"

Hermione slowly fell back to sleep as she felt herself tired. Just before Carlisle was about to ask any more questions Carlisle saw that she fell back to sleep again; he went to check the monitor seeing her vitals were good her high fever went down which was the good news; Carlisle wanted to keep her another night just to be safe. Alice and Rose would take over shifts to watch over, he can tell that Rose was worried over the girl. Alice and Jasper went to get something to eat when Carlisle overheard some nurses talking.

"Poor Charlie?" the nurses sighed.

"What? What's wrong with Charlie?" another nurse asked; Carlisle assumed she just got back from lunch. He was on his way to call Billy but, most of the phones were busy so he had to find a quiet place to talk to him without the locals finding out.

"He asked if he can put up fliers over his goddaughter Hermione; Billy and the chief been looking for her since that night 2 1/2 weeks ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear Billy's sister Emma and her husband died; Billy managed to find his nephews but, his nieces are missing. Hermione, Luna and Sophia who are barley 1 years old and Hermione being 3 years old the poor dears. Who would want to hurt Emma and her husband their both gentle kind people I knew… and those poor children… going through that… I can't imagine how that must feel witnessing their parents being murdered… and— "she was cut off by Carlisle who happened to walk by.

"Afternoon ladies, Elsa may I see that flier please?" Carlisle politely asked.

"Of course Doctor," Elsa flushed passing the poster to the doctor "Here you go,"

Carlisle looked at the poster recognizing Hermione; he must've been so busy that he didn't see this "How long has Charlie and Billy posted these fliers Elsa?"

"For nearly 2 ½ weeks you know now that I think about it— "Bonnie gossiped but, was cut off by Carlisle who nodded politely.

"Excuse me I need to make a quick phone call," Carlisle replied racing to his office grabbing the flier and dialed Billy Black's number.

Back in LaPush the house of Billy Black was gloomy the kids of Billy were so quiet… after what happen to their mother Sara and now their aunt and uncle are dead… it's just wasn't a good day for them. Jay and Cameron were so quiet they barley said anything … Sue Clearwater their godmother would always fuss over them to eat until Leah, Rae and Becca helped them.

However, Billy Black was tired to pick up the phone as he just got back with Charlie putting up more fliers over his nieces who went missing the night he lost his sister Emma and his brother in law Daniel Granger in England Charlie called every police station in England to keep a look out if they ever found the girls which they promised they would after faxing fliers to every police station. It's been nearly 2 ½ weeks since then…Billy had to prepare his sister and brother in law funeral which would be this coming Friday until now…his prayers came true…

Sue Clearwater who was helping with the investigation picked up the phone when Carlisle called the Black residence tell her that he found Billy's niece.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Billy Black it's Carlisle?"

Sue pondered for a moment "Oh hello Dr. Cullen. May I ask why you want to talk to Billy?"

"Well…I wasn't aware that Billy Black lost his sister Emma I'm sorry for his lost— "Carlisle murmured causing Sue to nod at this knowing Carlisle; he's a respectful doctor after all "Anyway that night…the flier mention Billy's nieces were missing… and I noticed their names … Hermione…she's about 3 years old, isn't she?"

"She is… her parents passed away … and her brothers… are the only ones who … wait a minute how did you know about Hermione?"

"Well I didn't know until today when I overheard some nurses talking about the fliers and I got curious… and the nurse Elsa she told me that the Chief Charlie Swan and Billy Black been putting up fliers the day after he lost his sister… and her husband … and I couldn't help but, wonder… because that day my family and I went … hunting … 2 ½ weeks ago and we found a small little girl who looked exactly like her in the picture except we found her in the middle of the woods… unfortunately she had a high fever so we raced her to my house when my family and I kept an eye on her she had tear stains down her cheek and fell asleep along the way… she didn't wake up until today. She told me her name is Hermione and said she has relatives here… I must've been so busy taking care of Hermione 24/7 between shifts with my family I didn't realize Billy was looking for her this whole time that's when I raced back to my office to call Billy to tell him I found his niece Hermione and here we are talking,"

Sue gaps "Are you serious? You actually found her" she closed her eyes feeling her prayers been heard over her goddaughter "Where is she now?"

"She's in my house resting unfortunately she went back to sleep before I can ask any more questions?"

"How do I know it's not a joke … no offense but, we had a few phone calls this past 2 ½ weeks claiming they found Billy's nieces Billy and her brothers … everyone really been so worried about her?"

"I promise I wouldn't disrespect Billy or his family over this. My family and I did found her in the middle of the woods that day she was sleeping … under a pile of leaves with tears stains coming down her cheek… as I explain she had a high fever … and if I knew Billy and the rest of the reservation were looking for her I would've called you guys sooner,"

"That's quite alright— "Sue stopped noticing that Billy just got up with bags under his eyes along with Jake, Rebecca, Rachel, Jay and Cameron were sitting down eating quietly in the kitchen "You didn't know Carlisle I'll be sure to tell Billy and everyone you found her. How soon can we visit her? I just want to see my goddaughter again?"

"I don't mind that Billy or the rest of her family visit as long as it's okay with him then I don't see you could come right now she's still resting and once she feels better from the high fever she can go home to her family," Carlisle replied.

"Oh thank you, thank you so Carlisle I'll be sure to give the message to Billy," Sue cried out.

"Of course just call if you're on your way Sue," Carlisle assured her.

"Yes, yes, I'll call you in a few minutes and let you know Dr. Cullen," Sue promised.

After a few minutes Carlisle and Sue exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes; Sue Clearwater raced to the kitchen with a big smile seeing Billy, her husband Harry, Charlie Swan with gloom faces along with the rest of the family.

"Billy you never guess who was on the phone," Sue cried out.

"Who?" Billy grumbled under his breath.

"It was Carlisle… Dr. Cullen... he found Hermione," Sue cried out.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, he explained that they found her in the woods… that day … he and his family were hunting and found Hermione sleeping with tear stains; she had a high fever so Dr. Cullen was the one to watch over her and switch shifts with his family. He also said that you can see her but, due to her high fever she would have to stay at least another day or two at their place depends on her fever and she can go home Billy; Hermione's okay," Sue was teared up "Neither of them knew that you were looking for Hermione until he overheard some nurses today talking about the fliers he got curious being so busy taking care of Hermione and other patients that he didn't know about it until now. Hermione's alive Billy…she's okay" she explained.

Jayden, Hermione's elder brother "Mia—Mia's okay," his voice hoarse. It was the first time he spoke since he lost his parents.

"Yes, Jay-Jay she just has a high fever she's been here this whole time… we can go visit her right now Carlisle said it was fine with him if you're okay with it," Sue cried out.

"It's miracle…" Harry cried out "She's okay Bill…"

Charlie patted his best friend "I'll call the other police station to tell them that we found Hermione but, we won't give up on our goddaughters Luna and Sophia. We'll find them Billy I promised Daniel I would and I'm keeping that promise; I know Emmy would want her children to be reunite together again," he answered.

Billy was so teared up as if his prayers were actually answered "Tell Dr. Cullen that we're going to visit her— "turning to Charlie "Charlie be sure to put up those fliers for Luna and Sophia. I'm not giving up on my youngest nieces... I won't give up on them… and I'll talk to Dr. Cullen about the treaty between us. If they didn't bite her…which I hope to god, they didn't… we'll be fine…" he explained.

Sue playfully scolded her "Oh Billy didn't you hear me Hermione's okay. The Cullen's been watching over her from the past 2 ½ weeks due to her high fever; she woke up explaining it to Dr. Cullen that she had relatives today then fell back asleep before he can ask any more questions I guess he connected the dots from the fliers at the hospital," she explained.

Billy slowly nod at this turning to his kids "Becca, Rae, I want you two to get ready we're going to the hospital …well to Dr. Cullen's house… since Hermione's there, right? — "turning to Sue who nodded in confirmation "Jake, I want you, Jay and Cameron to change clothes as well we're going to see your sister," he explained.

"Mia's okay uncle Billy?" Cameron hoarse.

"Yes, she's fine Cameron… they found your sister," Sue soften her eyes at her godson.

Cameron nodded as he raced to his room which he was sharing with Jay who stayed behind before he headed upstairs "Who…who found Mia?"

Everything grew tense where Billy cleared his throat looking down at his eldest nephew "Dr. Cullen he saved your sister Jayden…we can be a family again once we find your sisters Luna and Sophia then we'll be complete. Your parents would've want that and I'm going to keep that promise to your parents no matter what," he explained.

Jayden grew quiet slowly nod at this as he hugged his uncle "Thank you uncle Billy… I'm glad Mia's okay I'm going to take a quick shower and change then we can leave okay," he murmured.

"Of course," Billy smiled at his nephew; once he went upstairs he turned to face his friends "… I know I owe them big thanks for finding my niece but, our treaty it won't change… between us if they don't bite anyone then we'll be fine," he explained.

"Agreed…" the Elders murmured while Charlie Swan nodded knowing the situation; after a few minutes Rebecca, Rachel, Jake, Jay and Cameron were ready to go once Billy quickly changed his clothes with some help from Charlie.

"Daddy where was Mia this whole time?" Rebecca murmured as they headed inside to their car after strapping Jake down in his car seat.

"Mia was found by the Cullens— "Billy steadied his breath "Apparently when they found her in the middle of the woods that day when we were in England to your aunt's house… I'm not sure how she left from England to the woods but, she was crying… and had a high fever it would've made some sense that Dr. Cullen looked after her since he is a doctor after all… once she gets better she's going to be staying with us," he explained.

"I'm glad she's okay daddy," Rachel murmured at this.

"Me too sweetie me too…" Billy replied.

It took about 10 minutes to head to the Cullens house. Dr. Cullen was there with Esme meeting them.

"Welcome I'm glad you can make it," Carlisle replied.

"Thank you so much for finding Mia," Billy politely replied.

"Of course, if I knew 2 ½ weeks earlier I would've called you sooner Billy," Carlisle replied.

"You didn't know Sue explained it to me… "Billy nodded at this "Do you mind if I went into her room,"

"Of course she is your niece after all," Carlisle politely replied.

Billy then paused for a moment "Actually do you mind if my nephews went in first since that's her elder brothers?" he asked.

"I don't mind at all, Rosalie is currently watching over now I'll go grab her so her brothers can get inside," Carlisle replied racing to grab his adopted daughter Rosalie who murmured in low tones, she then stopped seeing Billy who gave a politely nod.

"Carlisle told me Hermione's your niece?" Rosalie murmured.

"She is. She's my sister's daughter…" Billy murmured.

Rosalie nodded turning to Jayden and Cameron with a curious look "You must be Hermione's older brothers correct?"

Jayden gulped nervously "I am… and this is Cameron… thank you for looking over our sister,"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded at this "Go on inside she's waiting for you she's actually reading a book," she explained causing Hermione's brothers to chuckle knowing their sister.

Jayden and Cameron went inside to see their sister Hermione reading a big book "Mia…" Cameron choked in tears.

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes "Big brother…" she hoarse.

Jayden and Cameron raced over to their sister "We thought we lost you…" they both murmured.

Hermione sniffed "I'm surry … I don't know how I ended up here in Furks… one minute I was upset losing momma and daddy— "she was hiccupping due to crying "And I—I was abut to grab Lulu and—and Soph and— "she stopped to realize something and widen her eyes in horror "Oh no Lulu, Soph are they with you?"

Jayden and Cameron face fell "No… somehow they disappeared the same way you did… we thought…they were with you?"

"If they're not with me … and not with you… then whur are they?" Hermione murmured hoping her little sisters are alright.

"I don't know but, we're not giving up on them Mia… at least we found you … once you get better you can live with us … we're staying with uncle Billy and our cousins. They been awfully worried about you," Cameron whispered.

"Mia…" Billy hoarse as he wheeled over. Hermione got up from her bed hugging her uncle.

"Uncle Billy," Hermione choked through her tears while Billy held her into his arms.

"Shhh it's okay little one it's going to be okay your home now…" Billy murmured holding his little niece "We're going to find Luna and Sophia wherever they are. I won't give up hope," he promised looking at his kids "Becca, Rae, Jake you remember Mia, don't you?"

"Mia— "Jake choked on his cousin hugging his cousin; they're the same age good Hermione's one year older than him.

"Jake," Hermione choked in her tears hugging her cousin back.

"Oh Mia…" Rebecca rushed over to her cousin "I'm so glad you're okay,"

Hermione gave a soft smile causing Carlisle to smile "Well I hate to ruin a family moment but, I need to check if your high fever went down and you can go home with your uncle Hermione," he explained.

Hermione nodded as she went back to bed, Carlisle checked her head which was indeed lowered her fever, everything else was alright.

"Well, it looks you look a lot better than before and your fever went down to normal temperature so your good to go. I'll tell Alice to grab your things and you can head home with your family little one," Carlisle smiled fondly over the little girl.

"Thank you Carlisle for saving me," Hermione murmured.

"Of course be sure to visit when you can if it's alright with your uncle," Carlisle replied.

"Can I uncle Billy," Hermione perked up towards her uncle who looked a little torn but, he can tell his niece was very fond with the Cullens.

"I don't see why not but, I don't want you to stay too long little one your godmother Sue is waiting for you back at my place fixing up your room as we speak," Billy replied.

Hermione nodded "I prumise uncle Billy," she murmured.

Eight years later…

The Cullens and the pack (well the Elders) turned over a new life and renewed the treaty thanks to Hermione's influence only because she has them wrapped around her finger from both sides as they both love Hermione as their own. At first her Billy Black (her uncle) was very hesitate but, after the Cullens found his niece Hermione, you can say she has him wrapped around her finger just like she was a child so who was he to say no to his niece especially now; the more she grew the more she looked like her mother Emma; Billy's sister. Oh, how he missed his sister Emma, her husband Daniel and of course his wife Sarah. Three people in his life that he loves are gone…but, as time moved well at least for the kids anyway, it's still a sensitive subject for the Billy's kids Rebecca, Rachel and Jake while Jayden, Cameron and their sister Hermione they prefer not to talk about what happen, witnessing something so horrible gave the kids nightmares especially Hermione.

The Granger children Jayden, Cameron and Hermione Granger never gave up hope over their youngest sisters the twins Luna and Sophia hoping wherever they are they have a good home like they do since that horrible day; they been staying with their uncle Billy and their cousins since then but, deep down they hope to reunite with their little sisters again.

Hermione grew up with her elder brothers Jayden and Cameron along with their cousins Rebecca, Rachel and Jake. Jayden and Cameron went to a private boarding school Salem Academy of Magic being wizards themselves that's when their uncle Billy explained about witches and wizards being real; their parents were magical being a witch and wizard. It would explain a few things over the years, being shocked would be an understatement the minute they turned 11 years old their house was Currey and their head of house was Michelle Stewart (known as Shell to her students) the students were permitted to call their teachers by their first names.

The first time that Jayden got his letter, he was shocked, stunned and surprised until their uncle Billy explained; it was one of the things that he promised his sister if anything happens to her or her husband Daniel to explain to their kids what they are. Jayden got his first wand, his pet which was an owl but, also got two dogs which he's a huge fan; two huskie dogs that looked like a wolf. One had sandy brown mixed with dark brown and white paws (a female) then got a male one which was mixed with black and white. Their names were Umbreon (male) and Espeon (female) he got the names from Pokémon a cartoon t.v. show which was popular back in the day, still is but, Jayden outgrew that so now he's into sports (soccer, basketball, football, baseball etc) … Jay would be in his … 6th year right now then there's Cameron Granger 2 years younger than his brother he's also in Currey; Cameron would be known as the 'smart' one in his group of friends, Cameron also has an owl and another dog which was a Dalmatian he called him Pongo. Through the owl letters Jay explained how he met this girl name Maliyah 'Mal' for short at first they weren't exactly close being sworn enemies and all but, after 3-4 years they managed to drew a truce after what happen to Mal and Sophia's parents; they got murdered by someone… they wouldn't say who but, they were killed… the same way that Jayden, Cameron and Hermione lost their parents so Jay knew how Mal felt.

Along the way Jay and Mal slowly fell in love… they didn't admit their feelings until they reached in the middle of their school in their 5th year … Jayden's still in denial but, Cameron can tell Jay's very smitten over Mal though he just won't it out loud until finally last Valentine's day they finally admitted they like each other with the help of Cameron and Sophia eventually they went on their first date and been dating ever since, who's happier than he was before not that he was happy with his family since he loves and cares for them deeply but, because it was the first time that Jayden ever connected to anyone who knew him inside and out besides his family so it was a huge plus for Hermione to accept her brothers girlfriends and couldn't wait to meet them. Cameron on the other hand was smitten over Sophia the first time they met but, because how Jay and Mal were arch enemies it was hard for them to be the same room without making things awkward it wasn't until their 4th year that they became friends.

Jayden was 16, Cameron 14, Hermione 11 years old; their twin sisters Luna and Sophia would've been turning 9 years old this year. They still haven't given up hope for reuniting with their sisters though. Hermione decided to visit the Cullens for the day while her brothers were in school they just talked for a few minutes through the two-sided mirror that Jayden bought for Mia when he was shopping in Hemlock Lane; like Diagonally in England. Despite exchanging letters through owls, they also talked through floo and two-sided mirrors as cell phones to keep in touch. She felt a little lonely at first without her brothers but, at least she had her cousins Rebecca, Rachel and Jake along with their friends around in LaPush. She was volunteering at the hospital helping her godmother Sue Clearwater when she dropped her and Jake to the Cullens. While they were chatting to one another that was when a brown owl flew in and dropped a letter by Hermione and then left.

Hermione blinked her eyes dumbly grabbing the letter curiously with her cousin Jake.

"Hmm… an interesting way of sending a letter. Hermione, darling why don't you call your uncle I'm sure he would want to hear the news so that way you wouldn't have to repeat yourself," Esme suggested.

"I'll go call him so that way you can open the letter with us together Mia," Jake offered.

"Thanks Jake," Hermione smiled.

Jake nodded his head grabbing his cell phone calling his dad telling him what happen; 10 minutes later he came back "Dad said he'll be here in 10 minutes he's with Chief right now so they should be here soon," he explained.

About 10 minutes Billy Black and Charlie Swan arrived; Charlie helped Billy Black back to his wheel chair heading inside as everyone sat down in the living room when Esme greeted them by the door "Hello Billy, Hello Charlie everyone's in the living room with Mia,"

"Thanks Esme," Charlie politely replied.

Everyone was now settled down in the living room "Hello everyone," Charlie politely nodded at the kids.

"Hello Charlie," Edward and his siblings politely greeted back.

"Uncle Billy, uncle Billy I got a letter maybe it's from Salem Academy," Hermione perked up.

Billy chuckled "Well why don't you read it and find out little one," he explained.

"Okay uncle Billy," Hermione replied *rips the letter* her face read the first two lines her face fell then widen her eyes in shock "Oh my god well that's amazing,"

"What does it say Mia did you got in Salam like Jay and Cameron did?" Jay asked curiously.

"No I've been accepted into a school in Scotland called Hogwarts… "Hermione gave a sad smile "That's … so far away from where Jay and Cam are…" she bit her bottom lip nervously "I was hoping to be accepted in Salem Academy like my brothers," she explained.

"I'm sure whatever school you get accepted too your brothers will understand Mia," Alice patted her hand gently.

"She's right you know Jay and Cameron will still love you even if you go to Hogwarts in Scotland or Salem Academy either way little one," Billy assured his niece.

"I hope so…" Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Whatever you decided we'll support you 100% Mia," Rosalie assured her.

"Thanks Rose," Hermione murmured.

"Esme is it possible that Minerva send the letter since it's from Hogwarts?" Edward asked his adopted mother.

"I think she might have Edward?" Esme replied giving a hum sound.

"You know Minerva Esme?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes she's a friend of ours we met some time ago in England. We still see one another occasionally. Not so often now though as we would've liked but, we keep in touch when we have the time," Esme was explaining when suddenly a woman's voice said.

"So true my dear. I'm glad we're still friends Esme," Minerva McGonagall spoke standing by the fireplace/the open door.

Hermione and Jake widen their eyes in shock "Whoa umm ma 'me did you send the letter?"

"I did indeed Hermione you see you're a very special you're a witch," Minerva told her while walking further into the living room of Cullens house. Not wanting to interrupt Minerva's speech, Esme wordless told the woman to take a seat, who sat down looking at her friend she continued to talk "I am sorry Esme I came without previous notice. And although, I know you are aware about wizards and witches, I simply couldn't stop thinking that I should come and help you Hermione and your family to understand or to explain things if needed. After all it's my duty to do so… to help young witches and wizards to successfully enter the wizarding world in case they weren't aware about its existence until they receive their letter," she explained.

"It's quite alright Minerva," Esme smiled fondly over her friend turning to her family "Mia has magical gifts just like Jay and Cameron before her who are known as wizards and the only way she can control them is if she uses a wand to channel her magic with being a witch herself. I know you wanted to attend Salem Academy like your brothers and cousins before you but, Hogwarts is the right place to help you channel your magic Mia I'm sure whatever you decide they'll support you darling just like the rest of us," she explained gently.

"Wherever you go little one your family and I are going to be supporting your decision on where you go no matter what. Your parents bless their soul would've been so proud of you Mia I know I am," Billy explained was teared up by this causing Hermione to blink her tears hugging her uncle telling Minerva that she'll accept her letter heading off to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall beamed at the girl "I would be honored to have you in our school Ms. Granger the school starts at September 1. I'll see you then young one," she explained as she nodded goodbye to her friends as she disappeared.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two**

 **I'm on a roll today hopefully things will work out this story. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


End file.
